


love and destroy

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, incubus!kagura au, ragna's a bartender but thats barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: “If you're screwing anything, it better be me,” Ragna mumbles, kissing him again. Kagura smirks against his lips before pulling back, and Ragna has to stop himself from grabbing Kagura and pulling him closer still. Why everything that isn't Kagura is taking a back seat in his mind now is beyond him, but it's hard for him to care. He must've drank more than he thought.





	love and destroy

**Author's Note:**

> three fics and an update in a month. record. probably never happening again wow  
> anyway kagura's an incubus because of course he is

It's about 12:30 when Ragna leaves the bar with some guy that somehow managed to pick him up; he's a little past tipsy, but his companion must be absolutely goddamn superhuman because he's unscathed. He was there during Ragna's shift, and even when Ragna got off and joined him he drank a  _ lot _ . He's totally composed, almost rushed in the way he walks with his hand firmly on Ragna's hip to urge him toward his apartment. Ragna just hopes he isn't the type to brag about taking his bartender home. 

Kagura isn't sure how he's showing such restraint when he's been too busy to feed and he's getting desperate. The guy he's with was so caught off guard by his flirting that he was stupidly easy to take home. As soon as they're inside, he has this near stranger shoved up against the door in a heated kiss. He's so starved he wants to drop to his knees right here so he doesn't have to wait. These are the times when his anatomy sucks; he wants everything  _ now _ , but foreplay is half the fun. Ragna sighs softly and throws his arms around Kagura's neck, pressing their bodies together as he opens his mouth. Kagura can feel the venom from the glands under his tongue seep into his saliva as he shoves his way into Ragna's mouth, ready for Ragna to start clinging to him and begging as soon as it kicks in. 

Ragna can't say he minds the taste of whiskey in Kagura's mouth, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt and clumsily reciprocating. Heat makes itself known under his skin, writhing under his stomach as Kagura makes a soft noise of surprise and braces himself against the door. 

As much as he wants to keep going, Kagura pulls back. Ragna whines; things were starting to get good. They're barely far enough away for their lips not to touch, and the lascivious look in his eyes makes Ragna's breath catch. “Sweetheart,” he murmurs lowly, and Ragna doesn't know how he didn't notice how attractive Kagura's voice is until now. “You don't know  _ what _ you're doing.” 

Ragna squints at him a little. “The hell are you talking about?” He brought an attractive guy home while more or less sober, which is a definite plus. He's pretty sure he's got a handle on the situation. 

Kagura laughs a little. Ragna seems to be somewhat resistant to his venom. “Screw it. Let's see what happens.”

“If you're screwing  _ anything _ , it better be me,” Ragna mumbles, kissing him again. Kagura smirks against his lips before pulling back, and Ragna has to stop himself from grabbing Kagura and pulling him closer still. Why everything that isn't Kagura is taking a back seat in his mind now is beyond him, but it's hard for him to care. He must've drank more than he thought. 

Suddenly Kagura's lips are on his neck and he clutches his shirt tighter. There's nothing he wants more than for Kagura to keep touching him. “Fine by me, babe. Can I at least get your name first?” he purrs, voice dipping down as he presses his lips to Ragna's ear. He can feel the way Ragna's heart skips a beat, the muscles in his back twitch as he arches against the door. 

Ragna swears he feels himself break into a cold sweat, and he doesn't know why. “Ragna,” is his almost instantaneous answer, and he desperately hopes he doesn't sound as needy as he is. It feels like he's going to burst. Kagura could make him come like this if he really wanted to and he knows it. 

“Kagura, since you'll need something to moan.” He pulls away and Ragna almost whines at the loss of warmth even though his skin is on fire. “Mind showing me to wherever you wanna take this?”

Ragna seriously contemplates asking to be laid across the dinner table as they kick off their shoes, but he kills the thought before he can blurt it out. Grabbing Kagura's hand, Ragna tows him down the hall toward his room nearly as fast as he's physically able. He's on the bed beneath Kagura in an instant, not even caring enough to close the door before he gets tackled. He can't help but arch when Kagura's hands move down his torso through his shirt before he starts to unbutton it, tearing the last few buttons off in his impatience. “Hey, that's my  _ uniform _ , jackass,” Ragna mumbles weakly. A wave of desire and anticipation follows Kagura's hands up his torso where their skin makes contact. 

“You'll live. You're this wound up already, Ragna?” Kagura says with a grin, bending down to lavish Ragna's chest with kisses and bites. “I don't know  _ what _ youre gonna do to yourself when we get down to it.”

“Shut up,” Ragna hisses, flattening himself against the bed. “If you weren't so hot I'd-” He cuts himself off with a gasp when Kagura rubs his erection. 

“You'd what? By all means, finish that thought.” Kagura smirks at Ragna's frustrated groan. 

“...Kick you out.” 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Please don't,” Ragna says softly, grabbing the back of his shirt and grinding against his hand, moaning his name. 

Kagura's nearly shaking with hunger, there's no way he could make himself leave. He's barely keeping it together. He pulls Ragna into his lap for a kiss and pushes off his shirt, while Ragna immediately goes for his pants. Kagura has to pull his hands away, easing him into laying down again and reaching into the bedside table for lube. He's done this enough to make lucky guesses, but it's much cooler to act like he knew it was there. He lays the bottle on Ragna's chest. “Get ready.”

It doesn't at any point cross Ragna's mind to ask how Kagura knew where that was, or how strange that was in general. He doesn't have time to because his thoughts are laser focused on Kagura. His slacks and boxers join his shirt on the floor and he wastes no time pressing slicked fingers into himself, cock twitching on his stomach. He's too preoccupied to notice Kagura shedding his clothes, spreading his legs and arching as he works his fingers into himself. 

Gently moving Ragna's hand away, Kagura rests Ragna's legs on his hips. Ragna squirms impatiently when Kagura pushes in, coaxing a low moan from Kagura when he bottoms out. He almost starts drooling from how Ragna feels around him, experimentally thrusting a few times before Ragna pushes his hips up against Kagura's and demands he hurry up. “Someone's got experience,” he murmurs, thrusting a little deeper. “Shame. I'm a little jealous I'm not your first. I like breaking cuties like you in.” 

“Faster,” Ragna whimpers weakly, shuddering and moaning Kagura's name. “Aah, please…”

A soft moan passes Kagura's lips as he obliges. “Didn't think you'd be like this in bed.” He bends down to nuzzle Ragna's neck, something sharp grazing his skin and making him twitch around him. “I thought you'd be more aggressive. Not that I m- nnh, mind though. You're  _ awfully _ cute.” 

“I'm usually- ah! O- on top,” is all Ragna can muster when Kagura angles his hips. He clings to Kagura, clawing at his back as his body shakes. 

“Could've fooled me.”

“ _ Fuck _ , you're good.”

Kagura laughs a little. “Am I? Thanks, babe.” Ragna's face reddens. He didn't realize he said that out loud. “Bet I'll have you crying out for me for months.” 

“Like hell.” Moments later, Ragna gasps sharply, arching off the bed. “Kagura, fuck-!” 

“You're getting close,” Kagura taunts, sensing the pent up pleasure in Ragna's body as easily as he can feel it in his own. Ragna's not sure how  _ Kagura _ knows that better than he does, but it easily turns his attention to the tension in him that's beginning to reach its peak and he whimpers in agreement. Kagura leans down for a kiss, but Ragna cuts it short when he throws his head back, legs tensing around Kagura's hips as he surrenders himself to the fire in his veins. Kagura gasps softly, a low moan passing his lips as he buries his face in Ragna's neck, nails digging into his thigh as he pushes into Ragna all the way and fills him with his come. He stays like that for a few seconds, almost completely unmoving while they both recover. Ragna's trembling subsides and is replaced by a wave of exhaustion, his limbs resting heavily on Kagura's hips and neck as his head lolls slightly to the side. Kagura, on the other hand, gets a rush of energy, as well as a satiated feeling that quells the desire in him. It will only last so long, but is nonetheless satisfying. “You okay?” He eases Ragna's limbs off him and pulls out, sitting up to stretch with a soft, content noise as if he just woke up from a particularly good nap. 

Ragna groans in frustration. “I want more,” he mumbles, the words coming of their own accord, and he can't say he disagrees. 

“As much as I'd love to indulge you, I don't think that's in your best interest.” He pauses to think for a moment. “I guess I can clean you up before I go. It's the least I can do.”

“Please?” Ragna shoves his exhausted body into sitting up, leaning back on his palms. He crawls into Kagura's lap and kisses him without even thinking. He's not sure why he's acting like this, not that he has the energy to think about it that hard anyway. Chalk it up to alcohol. Maybe. He vaguely feels that isn't it. 

Kagura pulls away with a huff. “I said no. Now let's get you clean before I change my mind.”

It takes a while to clean Ragna up, but he eventually starts to comply, due to either the alcohol or Kagura's venom wearing off somewhat. By the time they're done, Ragna's begging him to stay instead. Kagura tries to pry Ragna off him, but he mutters, “ _ No _ . Stay,” and clings tighter. 

“At least you've given up trying to get me to nail you again,” Kagura says with a sigh. He worries his lip in thought before resigning to laying beside Ragna. “Don't blame me if you get pissed in the morning.”


End file.
